1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one of the ink-jet recording apparatuses in the related art, there is an ink-jet recording apparatus including a holder that holds an ink head and ejects ink from the ink head with respect to a medium as an object to be printed on while moving in a main-scanning direction, and a lamp that moves in the main-scanning direction together with the holder and emits light for curing the ink ejected from the ink head.
For example, an ultraviolet irradiation device disclosed in JP-A-2008-173968 includes a carriage on which a printer head allowing an ultraviolet-curable ink to adhere to printing paper is mounted, a carriage motor that moves the carriage in the main-scanning direction, and an ultraviolet irradiation device that irradiates an ink-adhering surface of the printing paper with ultraviolet rays. Here, the ultraviolet irradiation device includes a plurality of ultraviolet light sources, and the plurality of ultraviolet light sources are supported by a circuit substrate in which a mounting surface of the ultraviolet light sources faces a surface of the printing paper. According to this, the plurality of ultraviolet light sources face the printing paper and are arranged in parallel in a direction parallel with the surface of the printing paper.
In addition, in an ink-jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-51095, recording heads corresponding to color ink of each color and an ultraviolet light source that emits ultraviolet rays for curing and fixing the ink ejected on a recording medium are arranged in a carriage that is arranged to reciprocally move in the main-scanning direction. The ultraviolet light source provided to the carriage is constituted by a plurality of LEDs, and the plurality of LEDs are arranged in rows. In addition, the plurality of LEDs are configured to change the intensity of ultraviolet rays, which are emitted, for each of the LEDs or for each block of LEDs divided into several blocks so as to change the glossiness of an image. According to this, a plurality of patches having different image glossiness are included in one test pattern image.
In addition, in an ink-jet printer disclosed in JP-T-2012-520779, a printing engine, which includes a print-head configured to spray ink onto a substrate and a light-source unit configured to cure the ink on the substrate, can move relative to the substrate, and the light-source unit is provided with a plurality of LED arrays arranged in a straight line.